Flowers
by AmbianceTried
Summary: It didn't help her mood when she could see the grin under his mask, which accompanied his obviously suggestive, "Yes, ma'am." And it took all of her strength not to punch him. One-shot. KakaxOC fluff.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Naruto._ At all. Sad, I know. It all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I do own the characters not in _Naruto_, and the plot.

**Author's Note:** So, I was completely bored. This popped into my head for no real reason other than because I was watching some older episodes, and I love the possible interactions between Kakashi and Asuma as friends that you could come up with. And how that might spill over if Asuma had an actual sister. This is during Shippuden. Anyway.

Enjoy.

* * *

**Flowers**

_Konoha_

The hospital in Konoha was as busy as ever. Nurses in their starched white outfits walked as fast as they could down the hallways to the next room on their care list. Ninjas followed some in order to have check ups - as they finished their missions, their health needed to be assessed before they were allowed to be assigned to a new one. Though the patients were different, the noise was a constant - a mix of voices whining, sniffling, sneezing, coughing, names being called for by the various nurses, hushed whispers (the nurses gossiping most likely), moaning, and reprimands from parents to their children to behave.

Sarutobi Ayaka was sitting at the front desk of Konoha's hospital, updating some of the files of the patients she had seen earlier that morning. Her pen moved swiftly across the page as she concentrated to remember the details of the patients she had treated non-stop that morning. After working in the hospital for so long, after a small stint in ANBU, the noise of the hospital had become a constant to her - no more distracting than white noise in a seemingly silent room. As her elegant writing continued to summarize her patients' visits, she noticed the smell of tobacco become increasingly more potent.

She raised her eyes from the file she was currently working on, looking up at her older brother with eyes as sharp and cold as ice.

"How many times have I told you to quit smoking?" she demanded of Asuma, leaning back into the chair she was sitting in, crossing her arms over her chest. She could hear the increased whispering from the nurses - most likely sexual comments, as they all seemed to take immense pleasure at seeing any male ninja up close (and, especially, personal).

"Many times. And I always take them very seriously, my dear," was Asuma's reply, accompanied by a smirk. He looked over and winked suggestively at the nurses sitting near Ayaka.

Their response was to start giggling uncontrollably.

Ayaka's response was to roll her eyes.

"What do you want, Asuma?"

"Can't I visit my little sister on her twenty-fifth birthday?" he asked innocently.

This, of course, elicited a group, "_Awwww_," from the nurses.

Which caused another eye roll from Ayaka.

"No. Unless you're throwing up or bleeding uncontrollably and you need medical attention. I'm really busy, Asuma. Could you not have waited until after my shift and then you come visit me?" she asked with a tired look. It was barely past noon and Ayaka was already about to pass out - she wasn't even sure if she would take a lunch break she had so much paperwork to finish.

"No. Kurenai wanted me to tell you that your party is this weekend. No excuses, you're going."

Ayaka sighed, "Okay. Thank you, Asuma. Tell her I'll be there."

"No problem. I'll see you then, Aya-chan," he smiled and took the cigarette out of his mouth. He leaned over to kiss the top of Ayaka's head roughly and then rubbed his hand over her dark auburn hair.

As Asuma was about to leave, a boy carrying a small bouquet of red chrysanthemums walked in and asked for Sarutobi Ayaka.

"That's me," she replied, confused. _'Who would send me flowers?'_

"Sign here," the boy said in a bored voice, putting a clipboard and pen in front of her. She signed the slip and the boy walked out to go to his next delivery.

"Asuma, did you or Kurenai send this?" Ayaka asked, looking for a card.

"No. We were going to give you your gifts at your party. Isn't there a card?"

"No. Oh, wait. Here's one, but it doesn't have a name - it just says 'Happy Birthday.'"

"Looks like Ayaka-chan has a secret admirer," one of the nurses piped up, grinning mischievously.

"It could be from Godaime," another nurse responded.

"Please, Tsunade never gave me anything for my birthday even when I was her apprentice," Ayaka responded, still puzzled. _'This happened last year, too. I might as well just give up on knowing whoever it is.'_

At that moment, a certain silver-haired jounin decided to stop by, as well.

_'Damn, not again. I had to deal with him a couple days ago,'_ Ayaka thought darkly, narrowing her storm-gray eyes at the infamously perverted Hatake Kakashi.

"Asuma! How are you?" Kakashi greeted brightly, leaning on the counter next to him.

Ayaka thought the nurses would pass out at any moment - if them fanning themselves and each other with file folders was any indication.

"Kakashi! I'm great. What about you?"

"Fine, except for this weird feeling in my arm. I might have pulled something, but I'm not entirely sure..." the second part of that statement is when Kakashi looked straight at Ayaka, holding his arm.

Ayaka looked around desperately for the other nurses - and saw that they had finished the rest of the few people who had been in the waiting room, and set his file on the desk in front of her. "Fine," she grumbled, snatching the file from the desk violently, indicating that Kakashi follow her. _'Why can't they do their work that quickly all the time?'_ she thought to herself.

"Well, I'll see you two later," Asuma said in a sing-song tone and left.

Kakashi followed Ayaka into one of the many rooms, and sat on the examination table.

"Take off your vest," she commanded him, still a little peeved. She looked in the mirror and fixed her hair back into the messy bun Asuma had mussed, before washing her hands.

It didn't help her mood when she could see the grin under his mask, which accompanied his obviously suggestive, "Yes, ma'am."

And it took all of her strength not to punch him.

After the vest was off, Ayaka grabbed his arm and pushed his sleeve up to his shoulder, examining the muscles of his upper arm. Though she was glaring at him, her fingers were soft and nimble while checking for any injury.

"You pulled a muscle," she said, a little surprised - the other day when he came in, nothing had been wrong with him. "There's a little bruising and swelling, but it's not serious. All I can do for you is to give you some anti-inflammatory medication to reduce the swelling. Just rest the arm, and then alternate putting ice on it and then putting heat on it. No heavy lifting or training until the swelling and bruising go away." She wrote down the prescription, which she would turn in to the pharmacy later.

"I can do that. Thank you, Aya-chan," Kakashi said with a bright smile as he stood up and put his vest back on, winking at her.

Ayaka just slowly shook her head, giving up on reprimanding him today.

Kakashi put his uninjured arm over her shoulders, walking out of the room with her, making small talk. They got to the front hall and, as he was removing his arm from around Ayaka, Kakashi leaned in and pressed his lips to her cheek. Without another word, he walked out the front doors with an evident grin.

The nurses at the front desk all "oohed" at Ayaka - who was standing awestruck, staring at the double doors with a slight blush on her cheeks. She turned and glared at them - they all had suggestive grins while looking back at her.

"I...I have things to do," Ayaka stammered, grabbing the paperwork she had yet to finish.

"Apparently a certain someone, too," one of the nurses whispered loud enough for her to hear, causing the others to laugh loudly.

Ayaka just glared at them before walking to her office for some peace and quiet. When she arrived, she threw herself in her chair and sighed loudly in relief. She couldn't stop thinking about how Kakashi's cloth-covered lips felt against her cheek - and it was annoying her greatly. Since she couldn't concentrate on her paperwork, she decided to give up and lean back in her chair. She felt something poking her in the side, so she checked the pockets of her white lab coat and found a piece of folded paper in one of them. She opened it and almost dropped it out of surprise when she read it.

_Happy Birthday, Aya-chan. Hope you liked the flowers._

_Kakashi_

* * *

**A/N:** Just some fluff I came up with. I've always thought that Kakashi, though a little perverted, would do stuff that was really sweet.

And red chrysanthemums are supposed to mean love. I think.

Tell me what you think about it.

_**AT**_


End file.
